Only Time Can Tell
by Aisha Felina
Summary: A girl named Kola finds a portal to Oddworld,and is trapped.She befriends a paramite,but needs other help and support.How will she go along with the changes?Only time can tell...
1. Welcome To Oddworld

> Welcome to Oddworld   
  
Hello.My name is Kola.Not a normal name,I know.But then again...I'm really not a normal person.How?Because...well let me ask you this:What would you do if you had found a portal to another world?What if that other world was oddworld?You've probably heard of it.But thats what happened to me.I was a normal 13 year old girl.But that changed.Lots of things changed.Then I had to make a descision;to go back or stay.Want to know what I chose?You'll have to read to find out.Because this is my story.   
  
I was walking through a forest one day.I had heard their was a cave here.Being the person I am I wanted to check it out.Not many had come back yet.I was an orphan.I have long lavendar hair with a tint of silver,green eyes,and was currently wearing a green tank top,purple jacket over that,and blue jeans.I had a pack of supplies just in case. I finally came across the cave.I slowly walked in.Shimmering crystals gave light throughout the cavern.These neon rocks were everywhere.It was beautiful.Then I finally came to a fork in the path.I could go left or right.But in the middle was note saying to head right.So I went left. As soon as I entered the left tunnel,I heard a scraping noise.The entrance to this tunnel was closing on me!But I couldn't do anything.It was moving too fast.I was locked in.So I did the only other thing I could do,and that was to continue on through the tunnel.I couldn't help thinking if someone..or something wanted me to stay away.Or..to come?   
  
After a while I came to a large room.Before I went in I took some crystals and rocks with me in my pack.Hey,you never know right?So I carefully stepped in. On the floor was a strange circle-like marking.I stepped inside it.
> 
> "I wonder if this leads anywhere,"I said.As in answer to the question light shone from it,covering me.After that I have not a clue to what happened.I must of been knocked out.Where I was next changed a great deal of my life.
> 
> A while later I woke up.Where was I?There were trees everywhere.I seemed to be in a forest.But where was this forest?Most likely not on earth.Then I heard a small scream.Well you couldn't really call it a scream.More like a muffled cry.But it wasn't from a human.I was sure of that.So I ran off in that direction.They may be able to help me. Soon I came to a clump of trees.I didn't expect to see what I did.
> 
> Lying there was a creature,and it was...strange.It had long finger-like tentacles,with long legs and pale yellow in color.Then I knew.It was a paramite.It seemed to be hurt.It had a gash on it's side.I needed to help it.Or at least try to.I knew these creatures could hurt though.It's so good when you can climb trees. I began approaching it.It noticed me and tryed growling the best it could.It had to be young.It was rather small for paramite.
> 
> "Please..let me try to help you.I'm not trying to hurt you,anymore than you already are.Just let me try..."I begged it.It calmed down.Wow,it listened.That's new.I went through my pack to find that first aid kit.If it worked on humans,it probably could work on a paramite.I kneeled beside the gash and cleaned it.He winced,but thankfully didn't hurt me.Yet.I then slowly wrapped a large bandage around it's waist were the cut was.I backed away when I was finished.It got up and walked around in circles.Then it turned to me and chirped.
> 
> "Um,please don't hurt me.."I began looking around for the nearest tree.The paramite cocked it's head to one side. "Why would I do that?"It said in chirping voice.Honestly it sounded like a parrot.
> 
> "Well,because...wait.You..just spoke to me?"This was getting weirder and weirder by the second.
> 
> "Sure.You're only thing that ever talk back,other than paramite,"He said.He couldn't speak in sentences.I don't think he knows how.
> 
> "So you're not going to hurt me?"I asked it.
> 
> "No."
> 
> I sighed in relief."I protect you like you help me.Come."It turned and gestured toward it's back."Get on."
> 
> "Um,are you sure?I don't want to hurt you."
> 
> "I may be young,but not very weak."
> 
> "Okay then..wait you're male right?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Just wondering."I climbed on.He started walking at a fast pace. "So exactly where are we?"
> 
> "Oddworld."
> 
> "Oh.Wait you said we're in Oddworld?!"
> 
> "Last time I checked." At least I knew where I was now.
> 
> "So where are you taking us?"
> 
> "Paramonia.It beautifull place.I live there.With others.They help you too."
> 
> "Really?Wow.Can I ask you a question then?"I asked him.I felt better knowing I had at least someone on my side.He nodded his head."Since we'll be helping each other now and everything,can I give you name?Only if you like it though."
> 
> "'Course."
> 
> "Good.Then how about....Paramonos?I belive it means 'steadfast,constant'."
> 
> "Good name!Suits me."
> 
> "Paramonos..my new freind,"I said happily.Maybe,just maybe,this wouldn't be as bad as I had thought before.
> 
> ---------------
> 
> Please,Read & Review!Thanx!


	2. Paramonia

> Paramonia
> 
> Finally me and Paramonos reached a beautiful land.It was wide."Is this it?"I asked him.
> 
> He nodded sadly. "It is.Used to be peaceful but now.."He paused."But now sligs herd us away.Glukkons eat us.Eat you too if not careful." I shivered at the very thought.That was terrible.Ever heard of vegatables?
> 
> "They won't do that.I'll make sure of it."
> 
> "My herd has not been found.We safe.For now."As he said this we reached some thorns and bramble.I hoped off.There was a spot big enough to crawl through.
> 
> "We go through here?"I asked pointing to the bramble.
> 
> Paramonos nodded."Okay then.This like a secret hide out or something?"
> 
> "Path leads to open clearing.We live there." We began crawling under.Sure,it was easy for him.He has to do it everytime he goes out and comes back.So yeah,it took me longer.All of a sudden Paramonos stopped short.I ran into him on accident.
> 
> "Whats the matter?"I whispered.He nodded to his left.On our right was a thick a wall of bramble and thorns,and to our left was the same,only it was broken in places.I also noticed there was something moving on the other side.It was a slig.I froze. The slig walked back and forth.Back and forth.
> 
> "Want me to stop it?"I asked him.It was a bouncer I think.
> 
> "How?"
> 
> "I'll figure something out."I looked up,grabbed onto a branch and flipped myself up.As scrawny as I was,I was also rather agile.
> 
> "Okay.Now think."I sat and looked in my pack.Thankfully the branches hid me from view.I found my flute and those neon rocks.First I threw one rock at another tree.The slig noticed and ran in that direction.Then I played a peaceful song on my flute.I had made the tune myself.The slig began looking everywhere for the source of the music.Then it began to sway with the tune,and dropped to the floor asleep.I continued to play just in case.As soon as I knew it wasn't going to awake,I jumped back down.Paramonos stared at me. Or I think he was.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "You good.Not too far now.Paramites be waiting,"He told me.Sure enough,at the end of the path the bramble in front of us vanished,and a wide clearing surrounded by trees is what I saw.
> 
> A larger paramite now was in front.He nodded to Paramonos,but when he saw me stand up he began to hiss.Paramonos turned around and explained to him.He thought about it,then let me go through.From then on I stood next to Paramonos.He led me to a large,short tree in the near center.He told me to climb up and wait.Paramonos stood next to the tree as I sat in it.After they all eat(I munched on a snack)they grouped in front of the large tree.It was just after sunset,and they were having some kind of meeting.It was probably about me.I couldn't tell what they were saying.They were speaking too low.
> 
> After they finished Paramonos nodded for me to come down.All the other paramites went away to their 'nests.'
> 
> "You may stay.But in the morning we go to mudokon village.I go with you.Abe there.They help.It not far."I nodded.Everything seemed familiar about what he was saying.How I don't know.I climbed back up the tree and went to sleep,the thoughts of everything that had happened that day racing through my head.
> 
> When I awoke all the paramites were out.One next to the tree had a bandage on it.That was Paramonos.I leaned over and called to him.He looked up and I jumped down.
> 
> "So...when are we leaving?"I asked him.He looked out at the sky.
> 
> "Right now.We get there soon.Before sunset."He said as he began walking.I followed him.
> 
> "How are feeling?"
> 
> "Much better."
> 
> "Good enough to take the bandages off?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Hold still then."I took them off to find he had healed.But now I had no way of telling him from the other Paramites.I took out some long gold string and a large neon rock.I also took a crystal wich I used to make a large'P' in the middle of the rock.I made a kind of necklace and put it over Paramonos' neck.
> 
> "Now I can tell wich paramite you are.Now let's go." We headed back through some more thorns and into a wide forest.We traveled for what seemed like hours,encountering other paramites on the way.Soon we came to a small,secluded vilage.I guessed this was the place.We walked through seeing no one.Then I did the only other thing I really could do.
> 
> "Is there anyone out here?"I half yelled.Next out of the tents came mudokons.Everywhere.They all stared.While others came out with such things as spears.
> 
> "Umm,oops..?"
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please Read & Review! =)


	3. Meet Abe and Munch And what is she?

~*~*Meet Abe and Munch*~*~"Uh,look we don't want any trouble!"I said waving my arms in front of me.They began talking back and forth."You still think they will help?"I whispered to Paramonos.He shook his head."Don't know.Must find Mudokon named Abe.And Gabbit Munch,"He said.I was surprised no one heard him.Then a purple-ish mudokon came out a tent,followed by a small and slow hopping creature.I guessed this was Abe and Munch."Whats happening out here-?"Abe asked.The other Mudokons cut him off by a chorus of 'Hey Abe!',then the little Gabbit noticed me and Paramonos."Whats that?"He asked pointing to me.Abe turned around towards me and jumped back."What is that thing?!And how did a Paramite get here?"He practicly yelled.My eyes narrowed at the comment.I would have probably told him something;but only if those Mudokons weren't here."Idiot,"Munch mumbled.He then hopped a little towards me."Who are you,what are you,and why is there a paramite?"He asked.Now I had to explain things I really didn't understand.But before I could begin a mudokon with a huge mask came out and sat down.Everyone else did too.We were basicly center of attention."Okay,my name is Kola and I'm a human.A female if you couldn't guess.The Paramite is my only friend at the moment.His name is Paramonos,"I explained.Everyone was quiet,and then a Mudokon raised a hand.I nodded for him to speak."_How_ can you be friends with a Paramite?"He asked.Everyone there began talking.They finally calmed down,and Paramonos began to speak.Afterwards everyone kinda looked like they thought I was crazy."Well?"Munch asked."Well what?Weren't you paying attention to a word he just said?"I asked.He shook his head."He said something?"He asked,evidently confused.What was he talking about?I heard him,so he must have heard too.Right?Before I could do anything else the big-masked Mudokon began pushing me in a tent.Paramonos followed in."It has come true!You are the one!"He said excitedly."What do you mean?"I asked.Paramonos nodded.He was a very curious paramite."There is a trainer of Paramites,"He said lighting a torch."The Paramites can understand that creature,an it can understand the Paramites.And that creature will own the trust of a Paramite that will be it's partner.Together they will protect the Paramite race.And I now know _you_ are that creature."I was amazed.I _had_ come here for a reason.I was the protector of a whole race of Paramites!"And what exactly what am I.._we_..supposed to do?""You must go with Abe and Munch.There is now a small meat plant here,and it is using Paramites as it's main source of food and energy.It isn't running yet,so you have time.You all must go there,rescue the Paramites,and destroy the plant.By then you will feel more connected with the Paramites,"He explained."And you know this because..?"I asked him."By ancient legend.Now you must go before time is up!"He replied.I left as Paramonos followed.Munch hopped to me as I came out.I was beginning to like him much better then I did Abe."Well? What did Bigface say?"He asked me.As Abe came I explained to them,and Paramonos was able to hear.When I finished they all had wide eyes.Or...at least Abe and Munch did.As for Paramonos..well..it was hard to tell."Let me get this straight.We have to go to a plant,save Paramites,destroy it,come back,and your a big hero to all Paramites?"Abe asked as he counted his fingers."It's not me who's making you come," I pointed out."Now let's get going," I said picking up my pack and putting it on my shoulders."Wait,it's almost dark.Don't you want to stay till morning?"Munch asked me.I shook my head."I'm sorry,but I want to get going and save those Paramites before it's too late.It's my duty now I guess.Besides,I want to explore this place.It seems I might be staying here,unless someone can find a way out," I told him.He nodded. "But you can stay here and meet up with me tomorrow if you want.""Just wait a second,"Munch said as he hopped away.About a minute later he came back in a wheelchair.He was much faster now. "Ready!"And so I got back on Paramonos,and then we began."Goodbye Abe!"I called back.He then relized that he was being left behind."Wait for me!"He yelled.He began running after us.Me and Munch laughed at him.I urged Paramonos to run,and Munch wheeled faster.And we left Abe running after us all through the night,hearing him scream behind us,yelling that this wasn't funny.But it was,and that gave me a cheerful feeling,and I forgot about everything I was worried about.~*~*~*~*~*~*~Aisha:Well do you like it so far?If you do,just go down,and do you see the little drop-down menu?Bring it to 'Submit Review'..press 'go'..type a compliment...and send it Okay?Koenma:She's desparate.Aisha:Be quiet. 


	4. Reaching the Destination

~*~*Reaching The Destination*~*~ I woke the next morning early.I guess was excited.I felt a little more comfortable with everything.Maybe that guy was right. The night before we had stopped in the forest.We had gotten tired,but by running we were almost half the way there.Abe had came,panting and huffing,to us soon after.He began yelling and rambling on.After a few minutes he stopped.Whether it was he ran out of things to say,he couldn't yell any longer,or that we just weren't paying attention,I couldn't tell.Soon after that we fell asleep,me and Paramonos winding up having to sleep in a tree.That was not very comfy. As I looked down I saw Abe was still sleeping.Munch was standing over him,trying to awake him.It wasn't working.He kept tuning over and mumbling.I looked behind me to see Paramonos awake too.I motioned for him to come down with me,and when we got down,Paramonos walked over to him.He then screeched _very_ loudly in his ear.It was amusing to see Abe fly up then back down again,screaming almost as loud as Paramonos did. "C'mon I want to go,"I said as I began to walk through the forest again.I could hear Munch get in his wheelchair.I then saw Paramonos come walking up next to me."I'm okay,"I told him."I'll walk the rest of the way." He nodded. Now I've never been the most observing person,or the smartest,but as I walked on I had a strange feeling.It was like something was happening inside of my body.And as I soon found out something was.******************** In the afternoon the feeling began turning into absolute pain.I held it in for as long as I could.It was burning.Munch and Abe must have noticed something,cause they were looking at me with worried expressions,and they were probably scared for my physical _and_ my mental well being. "What is wrong with you?"Abe asked,tired of watching my facial expressions. "I don't kn-"I trailed off,because right then there was a jerking inside of me.I doubled over to my knees in pain.The last thing I remembered was the ringing in my ears and the sound of their voices before the world went black and I passed out. ** Begin Dream Sequence ** "Kola? Kola-do-you-hear-me?"said a voice.I opened my eyes(or I thought) to see blue and purple.Upon getting up,I saw Big Face was standing in front of me. "Where..are we?What happened to me?"I asked,my voice shaky."Where is Abe and Munch?" "They are in the real realm.This a dream,And I've come to speak with you,"He explained."The feeling you have,you becoming 'one' with the Paramites.You may get premonitions,and sometimes it will show you the right path." "And _why_ didn't you tell me this before?"I asked impatiently.He shrugged.At that moment everything faded out again. ** End Dream Sequence ** I finally woke up later.It was evening and the moon was already peeking out.As I opened my eyes,they came rushing to me. "What happened?" Paramonos asked.I then remembered the dream. "I'm fine,"I said getting up again.I then told them about the dream. "Wow,have you tried it?"Munch asked. "Not exactly.I don't know how," I said,looking up at the sky."It's getting dark,we should go.I would like to maybe get there before midnight."   
  
So we set off once more,my mind in a blurr.Would it really work,or was I just seeing things?Would we even survive to tell about it? As the stars began shining,there was a fork in the road.One path led to the right,wich seemed straight and safe.Another curved to the left and seemed to go on in the darkness of the trees.Then there was the path in front,wich had patches of moonlight here and there shining through the tall and full trees.I guess this was as good a time as ever to use what I had just learned of. As I walked to the right a faint blinking began in my mind.I then turned to the path going straight.A clearer picture formed and the blinking went faster.Then turning to the left it blinked furiously.Stepping into the path formed a complete picture of paramites running around like crazy.I guessed this was the best path. "Let's try here,"I said looking back."If you see any movement..that is,if you can see anything down there..I advise to hide." We then went through the path.The pictures were beginning to give me a headache.It was too dark,too dark to see anyone or anything,the long branches of the trees making a thick blanket of darkness over our heads.But it only lasted a few minutes.For after about two minutes of tripping over one another the trees broke apart,revealing a clear curving path that could not be seen at the entrance.How lucky were we.More walking.Well at least there were no sligs..or slogs..or any other creature that could quickly rip us apart.  
  
"Wow,"Munch said nodding.Then he proceeded to wheel down the road in front of us.Abe ran after him,while I finally decided to hop on Paramonos.A while later when the sun began to rise a building could be seen before us. After our traveling we had finally made it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hello everyone!Thanks to all who have read this so far!Let's clear some stuf up,'kay?I have NOTHING against Abe.I just like ta pick on him.;) Also if I express everyone a little out of character,I really can't help that.I don't know them,but if you do,please tell me.^_^; And if ya may be wonderin' why the heck I would want to save the Paramites,I happen to have this thing for "evil creatures".If you kind of squint and turn your head to the side,Paramites look kinda cute!Okay maybe it's just me. :) Why she would have to save paramites,is a whole other story,for a whole different time. I'm also asking for just one..ONE..review.It dosen't matter if it's good or if it's a flame.I just need to know that _someone_ is reading this story up to this point.If not I may not continue.Okay?Great!Seeya all later! 


End file.
